


A Letter Never Delivered

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Absent Parent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Mentions Of Infidelity, bring all your tissues, letters never delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parent writes a letter to his lost offspring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Never Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)'s sept 22, 2010 round.
> 
> Prompt: Task: One character writes a letter (or series of letters) to another.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000q1f66/)

Bluestreak,

I know the odds of you ever seeing this are phenomenally against, but I had to write it out anyway. I had to give you the opportunity to know what Crossfire couldn’t ever tell you.

You are my sparkling.

That was, perhaps, the hardest sentence I have ever written. There were so many complications surrounding your creation, including Crossfire’s bondmate, that I never thought to be able to acknowledge you. Even when you lived with me I could never say anything, because Crossfire was terrified that Meltdown would find out and kill us all. Even when Meltdown was entrenched in Megatron’s ranks and on the other side of the planet, your carrier feared her.

She was such a bright spark, your carrier. I think, perhaps, I loved her though we were denied a chance to really find out. Mere survival does not leave much time for matters of the spark.

There are so many things I want to know about you now. I hear rumors as I trudge through the neutral camps and they talk about the Prime and his contingent and a very young mech being raised by his second in command. Sometimes I fantasize that the young mech is you, as I know that the Prime’s second is Crossfire’s older brother. I wish that I could meet the mech you have become, that I could see you again and remember that peaceful smile Crossfire always had when she looked at you. I wish that I could be brave enough, finally, to tell you that I love you and I’m proud to have been your co-creator

Be strong, Bluestreak, where you carrier and I could not. Perhaps, someday, I will see you in the Matrix.

Until all are one,  
Dasher  



End file.
